<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowerthornsmp lore (character Ash) by ashkatarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013188">Flowerthornsmp lore (character Ash)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkatarts/pseuds/ashkatarts'>ashkatarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dreams, Elf, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Orginal Characters, Polyamory, idk how to tag, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkatarts/pseuds/ashkatarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole piece is based off the lore of the FlowerThornSMP. It is a minecraft server that we stream on. I am ashkatarts on twitch, so if you are intrested check it out!!! (I also want to understand how AO3 works).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, If you see this welcome. This is more of a way for me to write a coherent story.  I hope you guys enjoy. Please comment, and if you are also from the smp, what do you think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day of rest and adventure-</p><p>	The damp moisture of the air mixed with the beads of sweat dripping off of my forehead. The room, although humid, was quite cold. It wasn’t abnormal to have a slight chill of the air, but being in the basement room of the stone house it was interesting. </p><p>	I grabbed the quill sitting in a concoction of berry juice and water and began writing. Ever since I could remember I have been haunted by these dreams. Most nights I dream of nothingness, an empty abyss, that over time became a safe space; but, of those nights when the back of my eyelids become vivid I enter a state of curiosity. When it first started it was terrifying. I could not tell the difference between reality and dream. The depersonalization I felt was unreal. I didn’t know why those dreams were occurring, where I came from, or even my name. I was called the lotus girl. The little lady from the river. Over time they began to call me ash, because of my love of staying up and watching the fire. </p><p>        The time in the orphanage was a lonely one at first. I was quiet and tiny, imitated by every sound, untrusting of everyone, except this one girl. She was much taller than me, blonde, and stubborn. She never wore the clothes they provided, only keeping her torn up pants and holy shirt. I remember always sitting in the courtyard that separated the dormitories and main hall. It was where I would write my thoughts, dreams, and felt the most at peace. Of course there were other people there, but they were with their groups. She was just as stubborn as you could imagine. When she noticed my presence she would always talk to me. Sitting on the ground, letting out a big sigh, until I said ‘hello’, and then she would speak about her day or vent about how much she hated the stale bread we had for breakfast. Although I was silent at the time not giving her any sign of interest, she stayed and I am forever grateful for that. </p><p>         I don’t know what changed, but over time I started to be more open with her. I started speaking back and we started to have conversations. I don’t know why she found me interesting to begin with. Maybe it was out of pity, but that doesn’t matter now. It was about four months into the daily courtyard talks when I found out about her name. Silly right? She was a couple months younger than me  and because of that she was housed in the floor below me, hence why I never saw her except here.</p><p>        “I can’t keep calling you short stalk for the rest of your life, I need at least four more nicknames to make fun of you with!” She yelled dramatically, throwing her hands in the air as if this was a tragedy. It made me giggle.</p><p>        “I could say the same about you. I don’t eve’ know your name?” I spoke, giggling harder as her face melted into realization.</p><p>        “Well just call me, noe”</p><p>        “Noe?”</p><p>        “Yes, now what is your name”</p><p>        “I don’t know.”</p><p>         “What do you mean you don ‘t know” She exclaimed, “We all have names don’t we!” Her 7 year old frame grabbed mine and shook it a few times.</p><p>         “Wellllllll… I don’t know.  I guess I have few.” I hummed for a second remembering them all. “We have lotus, Ash… and well short stalk. I guess?” </p><p>         “Lo-tus, A-sh” Noe sounded out, reaching up her hand to her chin as if contemplating those words. </p><p>         “I like Ash better, I have decided that is now your name.” I nodded in response, not knowing what to say. </p><p>          “Well ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I’m hungry and want to get some honey buns. Let’s go to the cafeteria”. </p><p>           Noe was always stubborn. It was both her best attribute and her biggest flaw. She never was good with authority, and over time I joined in with her anarchic excipades. But sadly, not everything was as lovely as this. Over time, the dreams got more intense and the more drained I became. I dreamt of a dragon and a sickness that took over the land. A sick fantasy world of disaster. Despite that dream being the most recurring, I dreamt of other things. A box that allowed you to talk to others when you clicked a button, something called discord, often I saw them speaking of a story, but I could not comprehend exactly what was of that world. I felt and saw the struggles the girl went through, but I also saw one of another world. One that showed me a family of five. A parent with their four adoptive children. All the dreams seemed to parallelled to me one way or another. Maybe because of events, but mostly because in each I looked the same. I still had my long brown hair, with a white streak. The same boney, yet curvy body. It felt weird being the same person, but living different lives. I felt like I was watching through a looking glass of disaster and stress. </p><p>            All of this was written in an overfilled journal. One that I kept all this time. The one I’m currently writing in. The berry ink stained the newly written page of my newest dream. I quickly place another piece of parchment over it, in hope it is not smearing as I shut the book. The screeching of the door behind me woke me from my thinking,</p><p>          “Ash, Rei wants to talk to you. Zak, Mel, and I want cuddles” Noe spoke, smiling slightly. It had been a decade since we first met; now we stand here at 16, we were adopted at 10 from the orphanage and Zak and Mel a few years later at the age of 9. Although Noe grew taller standing at 5’8 and the factor that her face matured, her eyes still gleamed of chaos and her clothes still ratted with tears. We changed a lot, but we were still the two orphans who met in the courtyard. </p><p>         “ I will be right up. You guys better not eaten my honey buns!”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	I was braver than when I was younger; More outspoken, blunt, and sassy. I never did well with authority, but at least I let down the wall a little when I met Sunny. Their smile lit up a room, but their disapproving stare opened the gates of hell. We had our arguments here or there like any other family, but I would say we are fairly close. They raised me, loved me, and cared for me. Even when Zak ate all my honey buns and I dropped kicked them down the stairs. So sitting here across the table, feeling the heartbreak from the only parental figure I have, was devastating. </p><p>	“Why?” Their soft voice echoed through the kitchen. Although the windows were open and the room was spacious I felt claustrophobic. </p><p>         Why? I want to find out more about my dreams, why this was happening to me. I have so many questions, and I have been told by travelers that Qhiasis the city of Knowledge was the only place I could find those answers. But when I looked up, seeing the tears in their eyes, my throat dried and the reasonings were left at the tip of my tongue. All I could do was feel the warmth of tears slip through my eyelashes and fall down my probably blushed cheeks. I pushed out of my chair and ran towards them, kneeling on the floor and wrapping my arms around their waist. My tears emptying onto their pants, as they threaded their fingers through my hair. It felt like hours had passed, but in reality only a few minutes. Their hands petted my hair, allowing my body to relax and the tears to stop flowing. I swallowed, opened my mouth and uttered six words,</p><p>	“I need to know who I am”</p><p> It was silent for a few moments. I looked up as they nodded their head in concentration, obviously thinking about the best options and what to say next. </p><p>	“I understand you want to leave. I understand you are curious. I understand that you are hurt, but you are young. You just turned 16 a month ago, and I am aware that you can leave the house now. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but that does not make me worry any less. At least bring Noe with you”. I shook my head at that.</p><p>	“I can’t bring her with me” </p><p>	“And why is that?”</p><p>        “Nomy, I can’t bring her. She would be miserable, She doesn’t want to leave. Plus you still need someone to help you watch over Zak and Mel. They may be 14, but that doesn’t mean anything. This is something I need to handle myself”. </p><p>         This memory was not a fond one. It was the biggest decision of my life. The discussion lasted a couple hours more. We decided the best plan of action, where I was staying, the trail I was going, and packing plans. It took a week for me to get all my supplies. I spent every waking hour spending time with my family and completing the list of necessities for the trip. The argument that Noe and I had the night before my departure was rough. I didn’t know when I was going to see them next and I knew this was hard on all of us.</p><p>	“So… You’re just going to up and leave.”</p><p>	“Noe-” I hissed. </p><p>	“Just like that. Like we don’t mean anything. Willing to throw us away just for your dreams. Don’t you think we have problems too! We don’t just run away from the home to figure it out. Nooooo, we go and talk about them with each other. We help each other out!” </p><p>	“I am not abandoning you! I know this is hard! I know this is the first time we won’t be with each other, but I have to do this!”</p><p>	“NO YOU DON’T, YOU KNOW THAT SUNNY CAN GO AND TALK TO ONE OF THE TOWNS PEOPLE AND THEY CAN GET INFORMATION FOR YOU. YOU KNOW HOW PARANOID ZAK GETS! YOU KNOW HOW LONELY MEL FEELS AFTER NOT SEEING YOU FOR A DAY! YOU KNOW ALL OF THESE THINGS BUT YOU STILL ARE LEAVING, YOU’RE LEaving me…” Her voice cracked at the end, the words quieting as she spoke them. I walked towards her bed in our shared room, sitting down, and wrapping my arm around her. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, her soft sobs muffled by my shirt. </p><p>	“I promise I am not getting up and leaving just because. I need to know what they mean. I need to know what to do. I love you very much. I’m scared Noe. I am so so scared. I don’t know if I will ever find out or if something terrible will happen once I arrive, or even if I make it to the city at all. I will write you letters.” I turned my head slightly, wrapping my other arm around her, giving a slight kiss onto her head. </p><p>	“You promise you won’t forget about me”</p><p>	“I promise”</p><p>	It was a quick argument, but still a meaningful one. I’m glad we had it before I left, so no negative feelings could muster over time. It took three long days to finally arrive at Qhiasis. I only had the pack of food, pack of clothes, and pack of personal belongings along with my horse. I rode until I hit Limina and Tibith. I stayed at their local inns and paid them in gold. It was normal to see a person my age traveling. Either for business, seeking family, or anything your mind could think of. When I arrived in the city of Qhiasis I was left speechless. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The buildings are all made out of spruce and Stone brick. The entrance to the city was a tall arch that led to the town center. There were stalls and people wandering about. It was magical. The city life was a great culture shock for me, it was fairly different from my old quiet mountain cottage.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The light of a New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The travel to the city of knowledge is exciting, yet nerve wracking. Ash has to find her way to new place and meet new people. Will she bond with the towns people or will she go home?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why this took so long for me to finish. I promise the other chapters will finish sooner. I am also starting another story that is based off a dream I had so that's exciting! I have my ACT coming up. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The tall arch was left behind me as the stalls circled around me, people rushed to their destination, and my heart sore of both anxiety and excitement. My cheeks hurt from smiling and my feet ached from walking. I had to leave my horse in the last town. The brown stallion was lended to us for safe travels when Sunny wanted to get information from other towns. I returned it to the original owner, because I knew that I could not take care of him when I stayed in the new city. They understood my predicament, although sadden by sunny not keeping it, they gave me a few pieces of gold and food. I accepted it with open arms. I am fairly grateful for their kindness and willingness to give me items even though I returned a gift. It did help my tummy greatly through the last couple hours of my travel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     I reached down in the satchel that held my personal items, my hand fumbled around until I felt a folded piece of parchment. I gently unfolded it and read the words again for the millionth time,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunny,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand, I am willing to house her under the condition that she will help me with living. I will teach her all I know, will treat her as my own, and will help her find the possibilities of who she is. She is to be given an allowance, so that if she wants to leave she can. You have helped me a plenty and so here are my thanks. Give this to her to ease her worries, and so that she can be directed to where I reside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ash,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to Qhiasis, I know this is a stressful venture but you are more than capable. If you are anything like Sunny I know you will be able to do this just fine. I reside in the left library of Qhiasis, it is not hard to miss. Just head to the town square, you will see three big signs, look for the one that says garden on it and follow that trail. If you are uncomfortable alone you can ask the blacksmith for help and he can help you. Just Tell him Eryan sent you. Back to what I was saying, you head through the garden trail. It is absolutely stunning. At the end of the trail you will see a fork in the road. Follow the left trail, after a couple of steps there will be a clearing where you will see the building. It is not hard to miss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you the best of luck on your journey here. I am quite ecstatic to see you again and how you have grown since the last. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emryan Adalias</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    I gripped the paper in my hand in fear of losing it. Although I believe that I could get there safely, it may take a couple more minutes than if I had help from someone who lives here. I debated this last night when I was planning everything; let’s just say I am kind of a control freak. I decided that the best would be to go to the black smith and get some help. My only issue is that she did not direct me to where the blacksmith lives and I have no idea where to go.  If I were only a little taller maybe I could see over the heads of others. Maybe I would already be able to find where it is located. But no, I have to be a 5’2 tiny child trying to find their way through the streets of a new place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Well I know, at least I think I know, that I am at the entrance to the town square. There were people bustling around, going between stalls, talking and delightful laughter. Over all a quite positive and enthusiastic energy. I would be surprised if it wasn’t the main area. Bringing myself up into releve I search for signs anywhere. Tip toeing out of people's way, stretching my neck, I found an oak sign decorated by white paint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Location (Town Square) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>City hall ----&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cafes, restaurants, vendors, ect &lt;here&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>←------ Garden and black smith</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It seems I was right. At least my lack of sense of direction did not affect me… this time. Thankfully, the garden and black smith were in the same direction. I turned left and started walking. The ache in my feet and leg started to subside. A bubbling of anxiety emitted in my chest. There are so many things that could go wrong. What if the black smith declines, what if Emryan wasn’t as nice as she seemed, what if I had to turn around and go home in shame? A slight twitch in my wrist made me notice I began shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Deep breaths in, Deep breaths out</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    I repeated to myself, following the instructions, amidst clearing my mind. I planned for this. If he declines then you can find your way yourself. You can just ask others for directions. If she wasn’t as nice as she seemed you can write home, and sunny can beat their ass. If you went home in shame, they wouldn’t judge you… at least I hope they wouldn’t. At least I know Noe won’t, she’s been with me forever. Why would she hate me now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A small stone building stood before me, heat radiated off the stones, and smoke erriaded out of the windows and chimney. Clanking of metal against metal and a quiet discussion could be heard. I walked slowly towards the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Breath in, Breath out, I got this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Reaching up my hand I knocked three times against the wooden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Who is it?” A femine voice called from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Ash” I responded quickly. A light chuckle erupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Well Ash, you are aware that you can just walk in right? This is just like any other vendor or store, but with a little more heat” A lower tone voice spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “O… Sorry” I grabbed the door knob and pushed the door, “I’m new here. Still learning my way around” A furnace burned in the back of the room; surrounded by 5 table stations with their own buckets, racks, and tools. Three people surrounded the closest station to the furnace; The raven haired one sat on the desk, the blonde with spiky hair stood beside him, and the blonde with the ponytail leaned against the wall. All were grinning at me, repressing their giggles to the awkward situation, hands hidden in their black matching smocks trying to stay polite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “I can tell. How can we help you?” The spiky blonde hair person spoke, their voice medium pitched and with a thick accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I was sent from Emryan to ask for help from the blacksmith”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “OOO, You’re the person Nostok was talking about!” The other blonde spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Who?” I asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “He is one of the apprentices for Aran, the blacksmith” I nodded in response, “They both are out, they are sending out their newest project”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “When will they be back?” My heart dropped, anxiety flowing back through my veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe in 30 minutes, but I can take you there. I need to return a book anyways, so it won’t be a problem” Their accent became thicker with each word. “Is that okay with you, or do you want to wait for them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “I can go with you. The sooner I get there the better. Please and thank you”.  I smiled. They walked towards me, reached out their hand, and I took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Hi, I’m Alo. The one sitting on the desk is Zayn and the girl right there is, Abby” They waved when their names were called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Hi” I muttered, a smile growing on my lips. Although the anxiety still simmered within me, the friendliness they have shown me thus far was quite comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s get going!” Alo walked passed me and held open the door, gesturing for me to go through. Thank you I muttered. We walked towards the dirt path that was next to the stone hut. A sign, painted white showed ‘Gardens, Pelina Park, and South Library this way’  in bolded black letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “This iz one of my favorite areas of this city” They spoke, their accent accentuating the T’s, “Everytime I see it. It is always different. The flowers are in different stages and the sun light’s bends differently depending on the time of day emphasizing different features of the gardens. I think you’re going to like it a lot”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    I nodded, smiling. As we went through the wooden gate leading into the garden, I felt as if we were transferred into a different world. Even though my home in the mountains was surrounded by nature, it was a different type of experience. The mountains were always in a winter bliss. An inch of snow always laid on the forest floor, the sun was covered by towering spruce trees. Poppies, Fire lilies, and Iris flooded the trunks in a blanket. Looking out the kitchen window with a good book and a warm drink, and watching the snowfall sprinkle to the floor below; always gave a sense of security and home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Walking into the garden felt entirely different. Warmth from the sun caused a light pleasant sensation to ripple through my body: like a comforting hug. Lush green grass, Ferns, flowers of all shades, and a small little pond with a bridge covered my surroundings. The gardens felt fake, a dream, that you could only find in fairy tales. I was left speechless. A light chuckle escaped Alo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “I know right. Z’stunning” They gestured their arms out to the clearing, “This place has helped me so much. It is a great relaxing spot, but also a thinking spot. So if you ever need time to be alone and think. This is the perfect place”. Alo began to walk along the path, I quickly stepped towards them, so I wouldn’t be left behind. I understood what they meant with how calming this place was. I can imagine myself spending an afternoon here, writing in my journals, and questioning life. It would help me with keeping my mind at ease and allow myself to relax. I wonder how it helped Alo? I looked up to them. They had their hands in a salute-like pose covering the sun from their brown eyes, their spiky hair was pressed down a little bit from sweat, and their black smock was now tied around only their waist revealing a black shirt underneath. They looked at peace. It was comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I don’t mean to intrude, but you said that this place helped you a lot. What exactly did it help you with?” I asked. Alo tensed up a little bit, looking towards the tip of the trees, making a scrunching their face up into deep thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to” I quickly stated, hoping not to offend them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Non, it’z alright, I just had to think bout how much I want to tell” I nodded in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “I waz questioning things about myself. I’m still young and there’s so much to learn, but at least I’m one step ahead of knowing myself. I guess, long story short. I found out that I don’t identify as neither female nor male. I’m both and nothing at once” They halted, looking up at me. Their melted chocolate eyes met mine. A shared feeling of understandment flowed between us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I understand. What pronouns do you want me to use for you?” A smile peeked through their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “They/Them is just fine” A giggle escaped me, “Vhat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You remind me of my younger brother. I remember the day that he told us that he didn’t identify with his body. Sunny and I made a binder as soon as possible. I miss him a lot… I miss all of them a lot”.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “They probably miss you too. Now let's get going, we don’t want Emryan to worry about where you are”.  They smiled and I returned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Friends”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Friends”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    We continued down the dirt path, admiring the view, following the river. The walk was only 15 minutes long. The last 10 were spent over telling stories of our younger years and how we got to where we are. Alo, is from this place and has been working for the blacksmith for a year now. The clearing was opening to an upcoming Oak Fence. There stood a massive stone building, with dark oak accents, the ceiling was a glass dome; and, it was one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen.  Wow was all I could muster. That seemed like my favorite word today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Welcome to the South Library. Home to the knowledge of the curious, taken care of by Emryan and her apprentice DJ”, Alo dramatically flails their arms. Although the moment was magical, it was soon broken by the term apprentice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Apprentice?” I questioned. Emryan never wrote of an apprentice in their letter and neither did Sunny bring it up. The subsided anxiety started bubbling up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Another person, o no. Not only do I have to get along with my new guardian, but also the person that they are taking care of already. I hope I don’t start anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “You will do fine, Ash. DJ is super sweet and you two bond fine. Don’t worry about it. Now let’z go in and introduce yourself. I have to be getting back soon anyways”.  I only nodded in response, trying to calm the butterflies in my tummy. Alo reached for the door knob of one of the two giant Dark Oak doors. With a grunt and pull, the door opened wide up for us. The library was huge! In the center were desk occupied others, from floor to ceiling stood bookcases, and there were stairs to a second floor landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thiz way” Alo spoke, grabbing my hand and walking quickly to the reception desk area. There stood a tall woman. Her grey hair was shaped into a bob and glasses sat on her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Excuze me, I brought you a guest” Alo spoke lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Well good evening Alo. Who did you bring,” the lady looked over to me, “O my! Ash, look how you grew!” She walked around the table and towards me throwing her arms around me. I wrapped my arms back around her, not to feel awkward. I feel just under her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I’m still quite small compared to you Emryan”. I laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Still taller than what you used to be,” glancing a look at Alo, “you are free to leave. Wish the blacksmith and all of them a hello from me and DJ”. She glanced back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I will show you around and then you can meet DJ”. I nodded. Emryann was lovelier than I expected. She was filled with determination and joy. We walked through all three stories of the huge dome library, the basement, and the connected greenhouse. I was a little lost, mainly because of my lack of direction, but over time I hope I can find my way through it . </span>
</p><p>“Now it is time for you to meet Dj. I will warn, she is quite shy and quiet. I took her in a couple months back. She is still getting used to others, so don’t take offense if she doesn’t warm up to you immediately.” I nodded, “Dj is getting close to the end of their stay here. Although they will continue apprenticing with me, they are expected to live out of this space. It is important for those of the library to be able to obtain a social status with the outside world and not just be friendly with the library”. I nodded once again, but with uncertainty. That seems a bit harsh, especially since this person sounds like a child. </p><p>	“Before we meet her can I ask you a question?” </p><p>	“Shoot.”</p><p> 	“Where will I be staying?”</p><p>	“Ah… good question. You must want to put down all your bags after your long journey. Sorry, I didn’t think of that before showing you around. You will be staying at the local apartment. One bed and one bath. I, of course, am housing you there. In other words I’m your landlord. Just keep the place tidy, and some of your pay of working here will go to that.” I nodded at the words taking it in. We walked a little longer until we arrived on the first floor again, we passed through the back door and into her little house next to the library. A slight sniffle could be heard as we opened the door. </p><p>	There sat on the floor next to the table, there was a young girl. She couldn’t be more than 11 or 12. Her short dark brown hair was tangled in a mess, her glasses fogged up from the tears, and her  green shirt being held tightly by her grip. I walked over to her quickly, sitting down next to her and reached out my hand to her back. Rubbing my hand up and down to sooth her.</p><p>	“Is everything alright? Is this alright” Dj brought her gripped hands up to her face and a sob escaped her lips. She shook her head up and down to indicate that it was alright for her to be touched. </p><p>	“I’m going to grab her some water. Can you bring her to the back room?” I did as told, helping the young girl up and helping her walk to the other room. This was a common occurrence when I was younger. When Zak and Mel first arrived from the orphanage they dealt with a lot of stress; being the oldest and the one who was needed the most. I learned quickly on what to do. </p><p>	After a few moments of rubbing her back, having her drink some water, and whispering that everything was going to be alright she finally calmed down. </p><p>     [the next part is from the real life Dj wrote, and I wanted to include. I did alter some of it so it still fit in the 1st person style, but I did not change the dialogue or most of it. Just the pronouns. Love you my child]</p><p>    “Hey,” the kid looked up, and tried to scrub away the tears that still welled up behind her glasses.</p><p>    I placed a hand on her shoulder, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>    “I-i-i-i-” the kid stuttered, seeming to panic, as their breathing picked up.</p><p>    I rubbed her back in large circles, and watched as his breathing slowed.</p><p>    “...feeling better?”</p><p>    “Yeah. Sorry about that.”</p><p>    “No worries! What happened?”</p><p>    “It’s… It’s a bit stupid.”</p><p>    “Try me.”</p><p>    They took a deep breath, running a hand through her short, dark brown hair.</p><p>   “So, I used to be a farm kid, right? It was me, my dad, my twin sister, and my little brother. Back then, I thought that the world was the fields, the cows and the wheat and that was it. Until I picked up a book for the first time. I wanted to go out, I wanted to leave home and seek my fortune.”</p><p>    She let out a watery laugh.</p><p>    “I never did though. There was always so much to do, and never enough time.<br/>
Then my dad died and I just… I left. I packed my bags, and left my sister and baby brother to look after an entire farm-”</p><p>     Tears began to spill again, and I waited patiently for her to calm down before continuing.</p><p>      “I went to the city. I’d only ever heard about it, and I wanted to see for myself. I quickly figured out that most people weren’t too happy about hiring a 13 year old,<br/>
but I managed to get a job here, ender knows how, and I’ve been staying at an inn a little ways away from here-”</p><p>     She cut himself off abruptly with a nervous giggle.</p><p>    “S-sorry. That was a bit much, wasn’t it?”</p><p>    I  had been looking at them with a calculating look on my face.<br/>
“So, you need a place to stay?”</p><p>    The kid looked at her, confused, “Sorta? I’ve been saving up, so I should be able to get an apartment-”</p><p>   I cut her off by grabbing his arm, starting to pull: “Come on, buddy.”</p><p>   “W-w-where are we going?”</p><p>    “My place. You got anything you need to pick up at the inn?”</p><p>    “Er… Some spare changes of clothing and a book?”</p><p>    “Ok. What’s your name, by the way? Never caught it.” </p><p>    “Anthurium. Most people call me Ant, or DJ.”</p><p>   “Why DJ?”</p><p>    “My last two initials. Anthurium Daniel Josephs.”</p><p>    “Cool. I’m Ash.”</p><p>   “Nice to meet you…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment down below. I love to here your guys opinion!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Easing into a new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash adjust to her new space. She creates new relationships with her fellow villagers, but also with a new face in town.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, NEW UPDATE. sorry this took so long, I had the ACT. I am hoping to post sooner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first two weeks here and it feels like I have been here forever. By the 3rd day, I became accustomed to the routine. Wake up at sunrise, make food and get ready, wake up Dj and have them get ready, head to work by 8 am, go to lunch at 1 pm, get off at 5pm, and head home with Dj. The weekends I have off. I do my studies on those days, chores, catch up work, read, visit the blacksmith shop. Although repetitive, it felt nice. For once in my life I feel like I have a purpose. When I was younger, before I met Noe, I always felt detached from others but over time my family taught me that I wasn’t alone. But I still felt lost. This whole experience has taught me so much and it has only been 14 days. </p>
<p>	I laid down the parchment paper over the desk, looking at the blank page, and thinking. My brain blanking on what to write. I haven’t had a new dream, nor a recurring dream in a while. A slight tremble shook my hands and a little ‘key’ sound came out of my mouth. I could only shake my head and allow the chill to go down my spine. I hate when that happens. The vulnerability it holds over me. At least I’m alone... At least Dj hasn’t seen that part of me yet.</p>
<p>	Over the last two weeks we have become closer. They live with me and we take care of each other. In a way we are each other's rocks; our stability. It’s amazing to think that they are only 3 years younger than me. Especially when you think of our dynamic. She is at the age where she could be my little sister, they are a year older than both Mel and Zak, but in reality I am more of a parental figure to Dj. In the last 14 days I have become a protector to them, I help them study, give them advice and comfort them when I can. It reminds me of sunny, they are only three years older than me too. 13 when they adopted both Noe and I. They were young, but wanted a brighter future for us and took us home to prevent the pain from continuing. Dj has told me some of their goals in life, for example making the perfect strawberry shortcake or wanting to have a succulent. I learned that they don’t like lighting storms and she learned that neither do I, but we both like reading while listening to the rain.</p>
<p>      I take a deep breath in and just try to accept the factor that even though my life has improved in some ways, it hasn’t in others. My hyperfixation on the dreams have gotten slightly worse. There have been a couple of times where I wake up in the library with a book in my lap and Dj sleeping against the side of my body. I always feel a sense of guilt finding them laying there, waiting for me. I’m just worried that I finally got to the place that can help me solve my questions, but what if I don’t find the answers, what if I find more? Especially because I haven’t dreamt in a hot second that means my next dream is most likely going to be worse. It always gets worse.</p>
<p>      Gripping the quill to my left, I dipped the tip into the ink, and hovered it above the page. My brain is still empty on what to explain about what I have learned. There is not much I haven’t written on it already. I look up and straight ahead, right to a messy family portrait drawing that Zak made of all five of us at age 12. A sense of warmth filled my veins a slight pain in my heart too. I missed them so much. I missed hearing Noe and Zak bickering, Mel waking me up in the middle of the night to cuddle, throwing honey buns at Zak, and most of all Sunny teaching me how to do things. Sunny was always knowledgeable and knew what to do at times. They taught me how to cook and how to fend for myself in case anything happened. I am forever grateful that they had given me a home and a loving family. </p>
<p>      I looked down at the paper again. I can feel the strain in my cheeks at the smile that was growing on my lips. Re-dipping my pen into the ink and bringing it to the page I began writing. I wrote a section to each person; Mel I spoke of the garden and how much she would love it, Zak I told him about the books, Sunny I gave them an update about how I was doing and that they shouldn’t worry about me, Noe that I missed her dearly and how she would want to steal everything at the vendors, and I ended it telling them about Dj and that I loved them all dearly. I signed my name, placed my quill back into its container, stood up and walked into the kitchen to allow it to dry. </p>
<p>     Because it is Saturday, my day off and I didn’t have to worry about my studies until the afternoon, I decided to get some errands done. We have been low on honey, lavender, and sugar. I went to grab my light purple parasol from the coat rack. It was a house warming gift from Alo. It was decorated with pink lotus flowers. I nearly cried when they gave it to me. They said they remember that I brought up how some people called me ‘lotus’ and thought of me when they saw this. I’m very happy that we became friends. I consider them my best friend. We have hung out since meeting them for the first time. Usually visiting the garden, but last monday they spoke about how they were excited for this weekend. Alo told me that there was a traveling group of nomads that would trade trinkets from far off lands and tell stories of their adventures. These people show up twice a year and the city holds a festival to celebrate them and everyone's cultural difference. It is known as Cayulus, or Culture of the people. There should be dancing, food, and overall a lot of fun memories. Originally we were supposed to meet today, so they could show me around their favorite areas of the festival, but they were too busy with commission. I managed to help out at the blacksmiths the other day and got paid for it, so I have some money to buy something special. I want to get something for Alo as a thank you for being my friend's gift, Dj because my child, and Emryann for a thank you for taking care of me gift. In total it could cost up to 15 iron coins, luckily I had 20. </p>
<p>     A light tug on the door to shut it, a slight twist of keys to lock it, and finally a slight push for the parasol to open blocking the sun’s rays. The town’s center was closer to me than the library. All I had to do was follow the main road at the end of the street, follow it until I meet the Calla Lily river where I cross the bridge, follow the boardwalk to where it will open to the beginning of the street. That leads to the heart of the town. I lived in the outer middle of the city, the closer to the center the wealthier it got. Luckily for me, I lived in a more comfortable part. Don’t give me wrong I’m not rich and live paycheck to paycheck, but at least I have times like these where I can spend a little extra money on things. </p>
<p>      I twist the handle of the umbrella just slightly, watching the shadow swirl below me, a slight hum escaping my lips, and a feeling of relaxation bubbled within me. Although it was a slightly cooler day, the only things I could feel is warmth. I love this feeling. A feeling of complete bliss and happiness. A feeling that opposes the stress and anxiety from this morning. At least things can get better. The 15 minute walk was what I needed. The streets leading up to the heart of the town were exploded with streamers, glitter, and paint. Although it was early in the morning, people flooded the streets. Some were wobbling from a late night out, others were singing till their lungs gave out, and many were dancing with others. </p>
<p>     I twist and weave in between people to get to the vendors. A grin played on my lips and all I could feel was the buzz of excitement. The fountain in the center of the square was surrounded by playing children and a few couples were throwing coins in wishing for things. There were more vendors than usual, the regular ring of stalls were overshadowed by the pop up stations in front of them, and the sections between them were little alleyways. A few posters hung above their stalls trying to entice the citizens. One in particular caught my eye, Terrium  was bolded and surrounded by gold swirls. They didn’t really have a stall persay, more of a wagon with a stage in front of it. There stood two girls, one blonde and one brunette. A swish of their foot against the wood a light clicking sound could be heard, another glide created a clank; they managed to tell a story through their movements and music through their shoes. It was awestrucking. </p>
<p>     I moved through the crowd that surrounded them and managed to get towards the front. Through my efforts my eyes never left them. Living such a secluded life in the middle of nowhere I could never experience such a stunning display. I sway along with the taps. I wanna learn how to do what they do. To portray emotions and storytelling like them. With one more swipe of their shoe and a gesture towards the crowd the dance finished; Clapping and cheering swarmed around. The curtain behind them opened and out stood a tall female. She wore a matching green cloak to the other two. She quick approached the front of the stage, her voice silenced the crowd,</p>
<p>      “Thank you for welcoming us to your home. We are the ladies of Terrium. You may have heard of us, you may have not, but at the end of the today we will all be acquainted,” Her arms slowly open to gesture to the crowd, “The next couple of days will be one of celebration, singing, dancing, and stories. We will share our history and give our treasures to you all. If you want to speak to us, we have a schedule of when we are performing. Let’s the festivities begin!”</p>
<p>      The ladies stepped off stage and towards the two tables that stood next to it a few others joined them. There stood about six on each side and five went on stage. Light drumming filled the chaotic air along with a voice, but I was too distracted with my thoughts. Many of us seperated to either side of the stage to hear stories from the others. I was huddled in the group, once again towards the front but not far enough up to be face to face with them. </p>
<p>     They have seen so much. They have experienced so much, and yet they all seemed so young. Especially those who were on stage. They looked to be around my age, maybe a little older. It’s fascinating how different we all are. </p>
<p>     “Hi there, you doing alright?” A light voice asked in front of me waking me from my thoughts. Slight giggles filled around me causing a warmth sensation to go to my face. </p>
<p>      “Sorry… Just distracted” I mumbled looking up towards the voice. The young lady from the stage stood in front of me. Her dark eyes held a sense of sorry directed at me, as if she felt bad for calling me out, but the smile on her lips would fool others. </p>
<p>	“Like I was saying,” she reached for a light gold bracelet from the table and lifted it up for everyone to see, “This was from a land up north. They gifted this to us to portray their thanks for us helping with their harvest. We all received one. It’s known as a peony bracelet. It is supposed to give prosperity, love, and good fortune to those who have it.” The gold bracelet has engravings of peony flowers, it glittered under the sun. Ahhhs and ooohhs flooded the crowd. </p>
<p>	“If you want to know more. I recommend talking to Ali and Torin down the line” She gestures to the end of the table. Most of the group walked towards them wanting more stories. I was about to follow behind all of them, not wanting to be caught drifting off again.</p>
<p>	“Hey, sorry about that” the light voice called again. I turned around and looked back at her. Her face was slightly red in embarrassment. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in front of all those people. It’s just I never seen someone that out of it during one of our stories” A laugh escaped my lips as I walked closer.</p>
<p>	“You could just say I was just overthinking everything. I’m quite fascinated about all of this. I never heard of a nomad group until last week. It’s just a lot to take in.” </p>
<p>	“Really?!” She exclaimed, arching an eye in surprise. “I guess being a part of one for so long you don’t encounter many who don’t know about it.” I nodded at that. She quickly clicked the bracelet back in place around her wrist. </p>
<p>	“Do you really believe that?” I asked, eyeing the golden chain. It contrasted greatly against her outfit, yet fit. The green cloak, dark red shirt, and jeans were quite dark coloring compared to it. Except for the gold bow that held her dark hair up, that matched it completely. </p>
<p>	“Believe what?”</p>
<p>	“The whole thing about how the bracelet will bring all those things to you.”</p>
<p>	“Well… I don’t know. I would like to believe that it does, but you never know until it happens,” Her smile grew, “Do you?” I was taken back for a second. I wasn’t expecting her to switch it to me.</p>
<p>	“I guess. I like to believe that everything has some sort of charm with it,” I lifted my parasol a little higher, “like this. It was given to me as a gift. I see it as a good luck charm. I think based on the intentions of the gift, maybe it can bring you things”. </p>
<p>	“That’s an interesting way of putting it” she reached out her hand, “Hi. I’m Anna.” I grabbed it and shook it slightly.</p>
<p>	“I’m Ash”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>POG, I hope you guys enjoyed. If you guys have any suggestions or theories on what is going to happen next. Comment down below. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOW you made it this far! I hope you enjoyed! I will be writing more and I will probably edit the tags, title, and everything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>